


nicknames for him

by peteporkers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, headcanons babey!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: Steve Harrington nickname headcanons





	nicknames for him

**Author's Note:**

> request; PLEASE give me some steve Harrington gettin called sweet nicknames and just melting because his s/o treats him so good and he loves them sm !! with lots of kisses and cooing pls !!

\- Steve is literally babey!!!  
\- he has his cool guy persona around the kids but literally everyone else in the entire world knows he’s a dork  
\- he’s especially mushy when you use nicknames!!!  
\- you first started off with plain old baby when he was being especially childish  
\- and he just froze and started blushing literally so hard  
\- you laughed at him for the longest time  
\- he could never live it down  
\- now you’ve gotten more creative and started using:  
\- sailor - it would be a crime not to use this when he’s in his uniform!!!  
\- sunflower - sometimes the light will shine on his face perfectly and he’ll have his eyes closed and smile. you can’t help but be reminded of the way a sunflower turns to bask in the sun  
\- sweetie - you use this one when you comfort Steve a lot and usually goes hand in hand with lots of soft, gentle kisses.  
\- honey - you use this one as more of a joke, in an overly high pitched voice that makes Steve laugh at you. this one is for cheering steve up, definitely  
\- Steve is literally so in love with you that you could call him a shithead and he’d be head over heels  
\- but he especially loves these nicknames because he’d never really experienced that sort of intimacy  
\- he really really loves it and usually kisses or touches you whenever you use a nickname  
\- he definitely grabs your waist when you call him sailor

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry idk how to format headcanons on here


End file.
